pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Steelix
Steelix (Japanese: ハガネール Haganēru) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Gender differences Male Steelix have two teeth on their outer jaw while females have only one. Evolution Steelix can be obtained by making an Onix hold a Metal Coat and trading it. Steelix obtains a mega evolution in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Steelix= |-| Mega Steelix= Learnset Leveling Sprites |gldspr = G 208 front.png |gldsprs = Shiny Steelix Gold.png |slvspr = S 208 front.png |slvsprs = 208Steelix Silver ShinySprite.png |cryspr = C 208 front.gif |crysprs = Steelix Shiny Crystal.gif |rbysapspr = RS 208 front.png |rbysapsprs = RS Shiny Steelix.png |emeraldspr = E 208 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E Shiny Steelix.gif |frlgspr = RS 208 front.png |frlgsprs = RS Shiny Steelix.png |dpspr = DP 208 front.png |dpsprf = DP 208f front.png |dpsprs = Steelix Shiny DP.png |ptspr = Pt 208 front.png |ptsprf = Pt 208f front.png |ptsprs = Steelix Shiny Pt.png |hgssspr = HGSS 208 front.png |hgsssprf = HGSS 208f front.png |hgsssprs = Steelix Shiny HGSS.png |Iback = Steelix Back I.png |IIback = 208Steelix GSC BackSprite.png |IIbacks = 208Steelix GSC ShinyBackSprite.png |IIIback = Steelix Back III.png |IIIbacks = Steelix Shiny Back III.png |IVback = Steelix Back IV.png |IVbacks = Steelix Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Steelix BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Steelix BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = Back Steelix BW.gif |Vbacks = |xyspr = Steelix XY.gif |xysprs = 208Steelix XY ShinySprite.gif |orasspr = Steelix XY.gif |orassprs = 208Steelix XY ShinySprite.gif |VIback = 208Steelix XY BackSprite.gif |VIbacks = 208Steelix XY ShinyBackSprite.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Jasmine's Steelix}} Brock's Steelix is one of Brock's Pokémon and his father, Flint caught as an Onix in Kanto. It evolved into Steelix (not shown) and was discovered in Battle Frontier series. Steelix was given to Brock's younger brother, Forrest. In the Sun & Moon series, Brock's Steelix can mega evolve into Mega Steelix via Key Stone during the Gym battle between Brock and Kiawe making it the most powerful Steelix throughout the anime series' run after Byron's Steelix in the Diamond and Pearl series. Olivine City Gym leader Jasmine also owned a Steelix. In the Diamond and Pearl series, it was followed by Canalave City Gym leader and Roark's father, Byron also owns a Steelix as it shares its powerful Screech ability with Roark's Onix. * Hun's Steelix * Harrison's Steelix * Steelix (AG058) * Morrison's Steelix * Red Army's Steelix * Steelix (DP023) * Byron's Steelix * Alva's Steelix Manga Carr's Steelix Trivia *Steelix is the second largest Pokémon after Wailord. *Steelix is the heaviest of the Generation II Pokémon. *Steelix has the highest Base Defense out of all and types. *Steelix is the only non- type Pokémon that can learn Rock Polish. *Steelix and Altaria are the only Pokémon to change their Primary type through evolution. **Strangely, both of them are part of a 2-stage Evolutionary Line that isn't affected by a certain type ( and respectively). ***Also, 1 member of the Evolutionary Line isn't affected by 2 Types ( and for Steelix and and Swablu). Gallery 208Steelix OS anime.png 208Steelix-Mega XY anime.png 208Steelix Dream.png 208Steelix Mega Dream.png 208Steelix Pokemon Stadium.png 208Steelix Pokemon Colosseum.jpg Steelix trophy SSBM.png Steelix trophy SSBWU.png Steelix-GO.png Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon